non descript (almost) run-ins with future friends
by margotb
Summary: Charts almost interactions and minor run-ins between Oliver (Tommy and Laurel) and Felicity during her time in MIT. All places are real and will be explained/cited in the notes!


First, reasons for Oliver, Tommy & Laurel being in the area will be explained...later. Secondly for those not familiar with the Boston Area I will include some links to help. The subway (in Boston/Cambridge it's called the T) line this takes place on is the Green Line, E branch. Assuming she lived on campus, she'd have taken it from the Kendall/MIT station on the Red Line-to give you an idea. The exhibit Laurel wants to see really happened, during the time this would have happened. The Kennedy Building is where the drawing and painting studios are, and were model classes are held. Also, the pay for models is accurate last I heard from an actual model I had. This is unbetaed like craaaazy, but the amazing chasethewind is having a shitty day so I thought to post it ASAP, in hopes it'd make her smile. **By my math, Felicity would be 20/21 (depending on what month her birthday is in) and Oliver & Tommy would be 24, and Laurel would be 23/24, not sure what month she was born. This would have take place a few months before the Gambit went down.

* * *

"Will you now tell me why you're dragging me out here?" Felicity asked, brushing a loose brown lock behind her ear as the train pulled out of Symphony station.

"Because you need to live a little," Jen replied as Felicity shifted in her seat.

"This tells me nothing, you lured me out with fresh coffee. And while I appreciate the caffeine boost," she explained, lifting her ice coffee in one hand.

"There are things I could be doing…" she lamented.

"**Ring for your stop. Front door exit only**!" A heavy accented voice said over the speaker as the train moved above ground.

"Because we're going to go model for some art kids," Jen explained, pointedly not looking at Felicity for a reaction. The doors of the train closed before heading to the next stop.

"I beg your pardon?"

"**NORTHEASTERN**!" The voice called out, front doors opening to let in the warm humid air.

"Well, it's hot as all hell. So I figured, if I'm just going to be in the apartment naked I might as well do it and get paid for it, you know?" Jen explained, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jen noticed how quiet the small group behind them had become. SHe grinned before turning to face Felicity's confused face.

"...I guess. First off, how'd you find out about this, secondly why are you bringing me along exactly?" Felicity asked turning and shifting one foot underneath her, slightly worried about the answer. While she loved Jen like the sister she never had, she had a knack for doing things without forethought and dragging her along for the ride.

"Well, about that…" Jen started, looking away and seeing the darker hair male grin.

"What. Did. You. Do." Felicity demanded, eyes narrowing at her friend. Jen fidgeted under her glare even though she refused to meet it.

"You're the break model." Jen finally explained as she turned to face Felicity, her face the image of innocence. The darker haired man suppressing a snort while the blonder watched with a smug smile.

"Come again?"

"Well, I've got a doctor's appointment down the street at Brigham & Women's. It was the only time they could get me in for another two months so, if the class doesn't break at the same time, then you'll be my stand in!" Jen explained as Felicity's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening and closing a few times in a combination of shock and disbelief. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind them, Jen figured it was the pretty brunette with the two men.

"There is _no way_ in hell I'm doing this!" Felicity explained in an angry whisper, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh come on! It's good money! You get 13-15 bucks an hour-for standing there, for however long they want. You're the one who lamented that you weren't model material," Jen explained, Felicity's eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"When did I ever say-"

"The time after Jeremy dumped you fo-" Felicity stopped her with a stern glare and physically covering her mouth with her hand.

"You promised never to speak of that night again!" Felicity whispered loudly, Jen simply licking her hand in an effort to get her to move. It worked.

"I said I wouldn't mention it to anyone not there, you were there-"

"Fine," Felicity huffed, moving her leg off the seat and crossing her arms in exasperation.

"Look, if you're that uncomfortable, they'll have props. And I brought a sheet so you can drape it. Just show a little side boob, a little ass and you'll be fine. Please?" Felicity side eyed her so called friend, before rolling her eyes.

"You so owe me for this," Felicity mumbled, shaking her head at Jen or herself she didn't know. Jen simply grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Knew you'd come around eventually. Besides, once you get over the initial 'Wow I'm naked in front of a bunch of strangers' thing, it's sort of freeing!" She explained, giving Felicity a excited squeeze.

"How'd you find out about this anyway?" Felicity asked.

"You remember Hayley?" Felicity nodded.

"Yeah, the three night stand. Stole my favorite shirt, if I recall correctly," Felicity grumbled as Jen waved her hand at her.

"Yeah, you _need_ to get over that," Jen stated with a roll of her eyes before continuing.

"Anyway, she told me about it."

"When did you have the time? You know what, no. Don't answer that. I really don't want to know _exactly_ when that slipped into conversation." Felicity shuddered, remembering the woman with little fondness as Jen laughed loudly at her expense.

"Museum of Fine Arts!" The conductor bellowed as the train came to a stop. Doors opening, the brunette behind them stood, grabbing the hand of the blonder fellow and headed towards the doors. Realizing one of their party was missing they turned around.

"Tommy!" The woman yelled. Their friend made no move to stand, sitting comfortably in the seat with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Get over here, we're going to see the exhibit I want then you can do whatever you want," she sighed, patience clearly decreasing by the second.

"But I was going to go to their drawing class. Sounds like a good time to me!" He explained, the man standing besides the exasperated woman attempting to hide a smile.

Jen let out a bark of laughter, Felicity blushing to her roots as she attempted attempted to make herself as small as possible and hiding her laughter in her now bent knees.

The brunette looked as if she wanted to strangle him while being sucked into a black hole as the few other passengers on the train laughed. Her blond companion not helping in the least, as she noticed his smirk.

"Ollie, you're not helping!" She admonished him, pointing in his direction. He simply shrugged it off. Seeing her ire rise he took a deep breath and moved towards their friend.

"Let's go. If I have to go, so do you," he explained, the woman's eyes narrowing at both of them.

"**You guys stayin' or going? Come on!**" The conductor hollered, leaning out of his seat. The woman grabbed the blonde's hand and their friend, Tommy following.

"What, you're the one saying I lacked culture-a drawing class sounds like it's _filled_ with culture!" Tommy argued as they headed to the doors. The woman simply shook her head, refusing to rise to the bait.

"We'll be at the Kennedy building! Second floor, third room on your left!" Jen yelled, hands at her mouth just to be sure the message was loud enough.

Tommy looked back, tipped his imaginary hat before his grinning blond friend pulled him off the train. Jen fell back into her seat, laughing hysterically as Felicity looked from her friend to the three strangers outside the train, then looking back to her friend before giving into the laughter she held in. The train waited for the next green light before moving to the next stop where they exited.

While initially nerve wracking, Felicity got a huge confidence boost today. First the train, and six hours later, looking at the drawings in the hallway, she realized just what an amazing ass she had.

"Told you so," Jen grinned at her friend.

"Shut up," Felicity responded, glaring at her friend as some of the artists around them murmured their agreement and she did her best to not blush. It didn't work.


End file.
